Out of the blue
by Lossie
Summary: "The almighty god-king of the underworld looks so sad and full of longing, she knows she is half a mind away from running back down and into his arms." ITASAKU FESTIVAL DAY 5, Greek Mythology AU, Sakura's POV


**A/N**: I couldn't stop myself. If you want to know what Itachi and Sakura look like in this story, check out my submission for day 3 (Mythology) on my tumblr (I'm "lossie92" there and all my artworks are available for view on the ART page on my blog).  
>I'm publishing it separately (instead of putting it into "<em>and the shots were fired<em>"), because I think this story deserves to be published on its own.  
>If you would like a prequel to this, I may consider writing ;)<br>Also please favourite and review this story if you like it!  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ITASAKU FESTIVAL 2014<br>DAY 5 – Gratitude  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OUT OF THE BLUE<strong>

* * *

><p>It is really ironic how conflicted she is about returning to the world above.<p>

She has been abducted, taken completely against her will and forced to live far away from her family, and yet she can't help but feel sad. There is no sound reason behind that feeling. For all intents and purposes, she should be angry at the man responsible for this or at least happy that she is finally going to see her mother and friends again.

But, as she moves up the stairs that will lead her into the arms of those dearest to her heart, she is acutely aware of his presence and it bothers her to no end.

Finally, she stops in her tracks. She stands there, completely motionless, for what feels like hours, before Lee, who is accompanying her, seems to understand something she does not and goes ahead, leaving her alone.

Her awareness of him is even more pronounced now. She doesn't resist the temptation and glances briefly over her shoulder, locking her eyes with his for seconds before she swiftly turns back and continues her journey.

The almighty god-king of the underworld looks so sad and full of longing, she knows she is half a mind away from running back down and into his arms. Her forgiving, loving nature makes it incredibly hard to stay angry for too long and even though she has every right to be furious, she isn't. He is such a lonely man with so much to give it's pitiful he lives in a desolated place like this. After a year of living with him, she knows there is more to him than other gods will ever suspect and she wants to stay, because his rare small smiles are the most beautiful thing the universe has to offer

Hot tears prickle her eyes, because she knows she can't stay. Lee has informed her what is going on and she needs to return to her mother, so that the people won't starve, but for the first time in her entire life, she wants to be selfish.

She swallows hard. One last look would have been a luxury, but she doesn't allow herself to have it. It would have been her downfall. It would have broken her resolve. She simply can't do it. Instead, she runs the rest of the distance and slams the heavy doors behind her, leaving him alone in the darkness.

When her mother envelops her in a warm hug a moment later, she lets herself cry and those tears that fall down her cheeks like rain aren't happy in the slightest.

-o-o-o-

The world is in full bloom again.

Sakura is laying among the flowers, breathing in their divine smell, and thinks about what her life has become over the last couple of months. Her best friend is sitting beside her, making wreaths for both of them, but every now and then Sakura catches her worried looks and she thinks that maybe Ino has missed her more than she let on.

"What is it, Ino?" She finally asks, when it becomes obvious there is a question floating in the space between them that her friend is unwilling or afraid to ask.

She is fed up with other gods moving around her on their tiptoes as if one wrong move would result in her fury. Even her mother seems to stay a safe distance away, although she isn't really bothered by that. During the last two weeks, it has become quite obvious that Mebuki doesn't understand why Sakura feels the way she does. There is no empathy for the sadness and longing that Sakura's soul is currently filled with. It pains her to no end, but Sakura thinks bitterly that it couldn't have been helped. Her mother's possessiveness was bound to hurt them both at some point, she realizes it now, and maybe it's good it had happened sooner rather than later.

"I just don't understand," Ino says as she looks at Sakura with confusion written all over her face. "He kidnapped you, forced you to live in that hell-hole and then he refused to give you back. And when he finally did let you go, you don't seem happy about it… Why?"

"I'm not happy, because I miss him," Sakura replies truthfully. She shifts into a sitting position and takes one of the wreaths from Ino. She examines it carefully before she puts it on her head. A faint smiles stretches across her lips, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I miss him so much it almost hurts, Ino…" She admits quietly, looking deep into Ino's eyes. "I never thought I would. I wanted to come back… I really did. But then I realized that he did it because he loves me so much. And he is so alone … No one ever visits him there, you know."

"Because it's the underworld, Sakura!" Ino snorts, but her bemusement is clearly visible. "You just don't go there on a friendly visit, you know."

"But it's not a bad place!" Sakura says hotly.

"How so?"

"It's a bit gloomy and dark, but it's not so bad otherwise," she starts to explain and her smile widens slightly. "The souls are quite nice too. I got to talk with some of them and they are very engaging, although some don't seem to be aware they are actually dead. Kisame is a little creepy, I will admit, but then again his job is really boring and he needs something to entertain himself with. Some of his jokes are funny though. And Cerberus is just adorable!"

Ino gapes at her openly, probably half tempted to smack some sense into her. She sounds like a lunatic only because nobody ever took the time to look at the underworld like she did. They are intimidated by its ruler and by the connotations of the place itself, and they are missing out on so much she actually pities them a little.

"You are a weirdo," Ino states after a few minutes with a shake of her head. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

There is a flicker of happiness in her voice as she says that. Ino is many things, but she is no liar and her acceptance means a lot to Sakura.

-o-o-o-

One day, three months after her return, she is walking around her mother's favourite garden with some of her friends, when Lee appears in front of her. He is grinning broadly as usual, but the way he seems to be skipping in the air in excitement is sort of new.

"Oi, feather-feet! What brings you here?" Naruto asks loudly and Ino elbows him with a glare, urging him to shut up. They are rarely at odds with each other, which is quite unusual for siblings, but Ino always gets angry when he acts like an idiot.

Lee doesn't seem to take offence. He has heard that particular moniker enough times for it to grow old.

"I bring news for fair Sakura," he says, bowing lightly in her direction.

All those present give her curious looks as steps to the front.

"From whom?" She asks.

"From Itachi."

There are gasps of surprise and bellows of indignation at the revelation, but she pays them no mind. Her heart is thundering in her chest, ready to break free, and the smile that appears on her face is almost wide enough to split it in half. Her happiness is so great that the solid ground under her feet cracks and flowers start to bloom in the spaces between the broken rocks.

"What does he say?"

"He sends his greetings and wonders if you are alright," Lee replies. Out of all the gods present, he seems to be the only one unbothered by this situation. She strongly suspects it has to do with the fact that his job isn't usually as exciting.

"Please, give him my greetings as well and tell him that I'm fine!"

At her words, the murmurs of her companions stop. She glances at them and snorts when she sees their faces.

Naruto's jaw would have hit the ground if such a thing was possible. Sasuke's eyebrows have travelled so high up his forehead, they are almost touching his hairline. Tenten is slightly green in the face and looks about ready to puke. Kiba is spluttering in disgust. Ino and Hinata don't look surprised, but it doesn't mean they aren't. They are obviously not really happy it though.

Her friends have long since accepted Sakura's strange fondness for the ruler of the underworld, but that doesn't really mean they understand it or encourage it.

"Anything else?" Lee asks and Sakura thinks for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Could you please also ask him if he could maybe visit me?" Her voice is very quiet, but Lee hears her anyway. He winks at her and disappears in a poof of smoke, already on his way to deliver the message.

"Are you crazy?!" Of course Naruto is the first one to break the silence that follows Lee's departure. "Don't encourage that creep!"

The rest, even Ino and Hinata, nod their heads in agreement. She swallows the lump that's forming in her throat and looks at Sasuke with hope shining bright in her eyes. He and Itachi are blood brothers, born from the same parents. Surely he would want his sibling to be happy, just as much as he wants the best for Sakura, who is one of his best friends.

"As loathe as I am to admit it, I agree with Naruto." Sasuke's words make her stagger back a few steps. The god of the oceans isn't done yet and continues in the same admonishing tone of voice that makes her skin itch: "He is bad news, Sakura. You should stay away from him."

She is so shocked by his words, it takes her a moment to compose herself enough to say something.

"How can you be so cold?! Especially you, Sasuke!" She bellows, furious beyond believe. "He has every right to send me a message and I have every right to reply to it in any way I want!"

She turns on her heel and walks away with her head held high.

No one is brave enough to follow her.

-o-o-o-

Itachi can't visit her for now. She is briefly sadden by the fact, but "for now" gives her hope that maybe it will be possible in the near future.

Lee continues to be the messenger. Sometimes he brings her a few spoken words. Sometimes he brings her a letter. On a few occasion he has brought back a small gift. Sakura treasures everything Itachi is willing to give her and she is incredibly thankful for Lee's dedication to their case.

He doesn't act like her other friends. In fact, he is very supportive and, after another unpleasant incident involving Naruto's loud complaints, he has even opted to deliver Itachi's messages when she is alone, instead of doing so straight away. It's a huge burden for him, since he is very busy with his duties, but he doesn't seem to mind the additional work.

It's nearing the end of summer, when she gathers the courage to ask him why.

Lee, all smiles and full of energy as he is, decides to sit down beside her in the meadow. He is quiet for the longest time, playing with the feathers on his sandals, before he replies.

"He is a good guy, but other gods have always kept their distance. Even Sasuke prefers his oceans and Naruto's stupidity to the company of someone who he should feel a connection to. I travel to the underworld a few times a month, sometimes even more frequently, and so I know Itachi quite well. Ever since you appeared in his life, he has been happier." He winks at her and grins in a typical Lee manner. "Besides, someone needs to show the other gods that they shouldn't bully others, like humans tend to do."

Sakura laughs openly at his words. She decides here and there that Lee is probably the best friend anyone could hope for.

-o-o-o-

"Hello."

She almost jumps out of her skin when she hears his voice right behind her. It's so unexpected she is almost sure she is daydreaming again, but when she turns around, he really is standing in front of her.

Dressed in black robes and with his ebony hair down, he looks the same as she remembers him. He is still just as tall and pale as back then too. His horns, which match his dark colouring perfectly, are gleaming in the afternoon sun. All together, he looks very out of place surrounded by all the colours of a late summer day.

"Itachi…" She whispers as she moves closer to him. She is much shorter than he is, but when she stands on her tiptoes, she can reach his cheek and it's enough. His skin is frigid to the touch and the contact almost burns her warm fingers, but she doesn't move away. His hand covers hers and they stay like this, looking into each other's eyes, for a long time, drinking in the wonder of their new-found happiness.

-o-o-o-

He visits her often, avoiding her mother and friends like a plague. Sakura doesn't mind sneaking around with him as much as she thought she would. There is something exciting about the idea of being caught red-handed. Besides, she misses him terribly and the messages are not enough anymore. Of course they still send them, because their meetings are usually very short, but it's those moments when she can touch him and look at him that matter to her the most now.

She engraves in her memory the way his hair curls slightly at the ends and how it looks when it spills over his bare shoulders. She memories the beautiful shape of his scarlet eyes and how his long eyelashes cast shadows onto his pale cheeks. She makes it her mission to remember his handsome face, the hard panels of his muscled body, his long-fingered strong hands and, above anything else, his gorgeous smile.

The autumn is already colouring the world in the shades of red and orange when she finally realizes she is in love with him.

-o-o-o-

"I forbid it!" Her mother yells as her face turns red in anger.

Sakura looks calmly between her mother and father, but doesn't say anything. Although the situation is very serious and on a verge of causing another disaster, she wants to laugh.

"You don't have a saying in this, Mebuki," Jiraiya repeats the words for the nth time. He is irritated which shows in the way his lips are drawn into a straight line instead of curling up into the usual easy smile. She imagines it's not easy for him to stay calm when someone so important to the well-being of the world is acting like a child. For the record, her mother isn't usually this unreasonable, but apparently anything connected to Itachi makes her see red.

"The hell I don't!" She seethes, jabbing her pointer finger into Jiraiya's chest for emphasis. "She doesn't even want to go! She hates him!"

Someone in the crowd laughs at that. The assembly of gods, who have gathered to act as the audience, parts to reveal Naruto. The god of sun, completely unfazed by the attention, continues to laugh. He stops only when Ino smacks him on the head and even then he still seems greatly amused, if his smile and the twinkles in his eyes are anything to go by.

"Really? She doesn't?" He asks as he raises to his feet. "She seems to be awfully in love with the man you are so loudly proclaiming she has no good feelings for."

"What?!" Mebuki turns purple in her fury and appears to be ready to throttle Naruto for opening his mouth. "Liar!"

"I see things others do not," Naruto replies calmly to the unjust accusation, all traces of amusement gone from his face. "I am no liar, Mebuki and you know it very well. Your daughter loves this man and he returns her feelings tenfold. That's the truth."

Everyone looks at Sakura now. There are those who seem shocked, like her mother, father and some of her friends, but there are also those who look genuinely happy for her. She doesn't know what to do with so much attention directed at her. She shifts uneasily in her spot and feels her cheeks burn in slight embarrassment, but she doesn't move nor does she avert her eyes from Naruto.

Her friend smiles at her.

"They deserve the right to be together," he says to the crowd, but his eyes are still locked with hers. "She ate the pomegranate. The law states that she needs to return to the underworld after tasting their food and I'm not about to hurt her by asking for an exception. Let her go." He turns to the gods and says again, only louder: "Let her go! Let her go!"

And, as if by magic, the others slowly start to chant alongside Naruto.

The noise is almost unbearable and finally, her mother gives up on her case, though she obviously still has some fight left in her.

In her happiness, Sakura throws herself at Mebuki, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, mother," she whispers.

"You're welcome," her mother replies. She says it so quietly, Sakura is barely able to hear her words at all.

-o-o-o-

Her friends walk her to the gates when autumn comes to an end. They chat happily on the way and joke around, but when they are almost there, the mood shifts and they all sober up a little.

They hug her one by one and wish her luck. Naruto and Ino promise to show up in three months to pick her up, and she thanks them for everything, not only their willingness to come to the gates of underworld twice in one year.

With a smile on her face, she opens the heavy doors and steps inside. Once they close behind her, she all but runs down the stairs and the corridor that leads to the Styx, stopping only when she reaches Kisame's boat.

"Flower, what are you doing here?" He asks when he looks up from the book he has been reading. Cerberus is woofing in the background and the chains that keep him in place rattle loudly when he shifts to his feet. All three heads have their tongues out, his tail is slamming against the wall and he seems about ready to jump into the river so he can get to her.

She snorts in a very unladylike manner.

"I came back."

Kisame grins at her then. She hops into the boat and gives him a brief hug. He pats her awkwardly on the head before she moves away.

He pushes the boat from the shore and they start their journey. They first sail to the island where Cerberus is still waiting to be greeted properly and then, when the dog's craving for petting is satisfied, they continue onwards in the direction of Itachi's palace.

The world "downstairs" is cold and gloomy, just as she remembers, but it also feels like home. Even though she is shivering a bit in her thin gown, she doesn't complain and her smile only continues to widen the closer they get to their destination.

When they finally arrive, Sakura is half expecting Itachi to be waiting outside, but he isn't which means she is still going to surprise him. She hops onto the dock and after waving to Kisame, who is already sailing back, she walks up the wide staircase and opens the door as quietly as she can. She stands in the hallway for a moment, trying and failing to control her madly beating heart. When it becomes obvious she is simply too excited to calm down, she gives up on it and moves to the living room, where she knows Itachi usually is at this point of each day.

Just as she has predicted, he is sitting in an armchair that faces the enormous fireplace with a book in one of his hands and a glass of wine in the other.

"I'm home," she says as the way of greeting and observes in amusement as Itachi jumps to his feet. The book and the glass fall onto the floor, the later shattering into pieces, but he pays it no mind as he looks at her with wonder in his eyes. He clearly wasn't expecting her in the slightest.

"Sakura…" His voice is rough and full of emotion, and it sounds like music to her ears. She hasn't been able to see him during the last month and she has missed him so much, it physically hurts. Now, only a room away from him, she forgets all about the pain of their separation and about being a lady. She simply jumps into his arms, sealing their lips in a heated kiss.

At first he is startled by her ministrations, but he quickly recovers enough to return her kiss. His arms wrap around her as he manoeuvres around the mess on the floor before he sits down in the same armchair he has been occupying prior to her arrival.

They kiss for a long time, enjoying each other's presence and the security of their shared sentiment.

When they move away, Itachi leans his forehead against hers and simply looks at her.

"Thank you," he whispers after a moment. "Thank you for everything."

They don't say anything else that night.


End file.
